Love in Second World
by ddpcyo
Summary: Tumbuhnya cinta di jejaring social, BaekhyunxChanyeol. Baekhyun bermain roleplayer di jejaring social, ia mengakui kalau ia gay karena telah menyukai Park alias Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun mendapat beasiswa di Hongkong, What's happen? THIS IS YAOI EXO. CHANBAEK BAEKYEOL PAIR. Happyending/?


"_Cinta jarak jauh. Baekhyun berubah ketika putus dengan seseorang, cinta jarak jauhnya. Ketika Baekhyun mendapat beasiswa ke luar negri, Di sanalah mereka bertemu. Cinta di Dunia Kedua!"_

Tittle : **Love in Second World**

Cast : **Baekhyun – Chanyeol**

Other Cast : **Dio, Luhan**

Genre : **T , lil hurt.**

Notes : **It's YAOI Fanfiction. Baekyeol. Chanbaek. BoyxBoy, Shonen-Ai.**

._Don't read if you not like this_.

._it's my feeling_.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

Mempunyai kenangan yang tak terlupakan bagi Baekhyun, tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menganggap hubungan itu hanya berlaku di dunia maya.

_Before._

Ini tentang **roleplayer**. Role : peran, Player : pemain. Yaitu **pemain peran yang di perankan oleh orang biasa, yang memakai nama palsu**. Dan juga kehidupan di jejaring sosial, hanya di dunia maya atau hanya berlaku di dunia kedua yaitu jejaring sosial, facebook. Dan itulah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggunakan itu.

Waktu itu, Baekhyun berusia 13 tahun, Chanyeol berusia 16 tahun. Dimana, Baekhyun memakai nama artis korea yang ia sukai yang bermarga _Byun_. Sedangkan Chanyeol memakai artis korea yang bermarga _Park_. Mereka memakai jejaring sosial, facebook misalnya. Mereka male. Mereka awalnya tidak saling kenal, tetapi setelah Chanyeol _(yang memakai akun artis bermarga Park)_ di hari itu ulang tahun. Dan Baekhyun mengucapkan kata selamat ulang tahun kepada Chanyeol. Dari situlah, mereka berbincang dengan santai, dan mereka berdua memulai berhubungan dibulan ke empat. Tapi, Baekhyun bermain dengan memakai _perasaan _dan _kenyataan_.

Setelah mereka lewati masa romantic yang mereka buat, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghilang dan tidak mengabarinya selama seminggu. Baekhyun jenuh, dan ia menunggu Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali, lalu mereka lanjut ke perhubungan ke _pernikahan_. Tapi kejadian fatal, pada bulan ke tujuh mereka putus. Karena Baekhyun beralasan: **bersangkutan dengan sekolah, kenaikan kelas, belajar, fokus, ujian**. Tapi setelah beberapa hari kemudian, mereka kembali karena Chanyeol bilang ia bisa menunggu sampai Baekhyun selesai ujian.

Setelah menjalani hubungan di jejaring sosial yang mereka perankan selama sebelas bulan, Chanyeol menghilang lagi untuk kedua kalinya selama dua minggu. Sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar. Baekhyun kesal, sedih, khawatir terjadi apa-apa, bosan menunggu. Baekhyun benci menunggu. Lalu mereka putus tanpa alasan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali, tapi dia diam saja.

Kembali ke ulangtahun Chanyeol, kali ini bukan akun bermarga Park yang ulangtahun.

Mereka kembali menjalani hubungan berpacaran, setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun kepada Chanyeol yang ke _tujuhbelas_ tahun. Chanyeol tersipu, rupanya Baekhyun masih mengingat itu. Padahal Chanyeol tidak memberi ucapan selamat ulangtahun pada Baekhyun waktu Baekhyun ulangtahun. Dan akhirnya mereka ber-romantis ria lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memakai perasaan dan kenyataan. Karena, Chanyeol _cinta pertamanya_.

Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya tentang Chanyeol di kehidupan nyata. Tentang kejujuran di hidup yang pertama, yang nyata. Ketika Baekhyun bertanya ia perempuan atau lelaki, Chanyeol menjawab _laki-laki_. Itu membuat Baekhyun kaget. Pasalnya, Baekhyun juga _laki-laki_. Chanyeol bertanya balik, Baekhyun tidak membalas. Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun, ia tinggal dimana. Baekhyun menjawab ia tinggal di **Korea**. Baekhyun bertanya balik, Chanyeol berada di **Hongkong**. Kemudian Chanyeol menyarankan, bertukar foto saja. Baekhyun mengirim fotonya, Chanyeol juga. Chanyeol mulai ragu kalau Baekhyun adalah lelaki, karena dilihat dari rambutnya. Ia juga cantik tapi manis dan tampan juga. Tapi Chanyeol tahan, ia tak mau menyakiti orang yang ia sayang itu.

Setelah tiga bulan lamanya, mereka menjalani hubungan ini, membuat Baekhyun makin mencintai Chanyeol. Dan ia mengaku kalau ia sejenis _'gay'_. Tapi itu hanya dirasakan ketika ia bersama Chanyeol.

Suatu kejadian dimana Baekhyun terus mengingat apa yang di katakan gurunya tentang **pertumbuhan dan perkembangan.** "_Jika sudah dewasa yang berusia 17 tahun keatas, mereka bisa mencari pasangan hidupnya masing-masing lalu lanjut ke pernikahan."_ Itu yang di pikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Ketika hidupnya tanpa Chanyeol, walaupun tidak pernah saling bertemu secara langsung. Dan masalah itu Baekhyun ceritakan pada Chanyeol yang berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil.

Masih dengan pertengkaran kecil, Baekhyun memohon untuk tidak berpisah. Tapi Chanyeol malah mendiamkannya. Baekhyun memancingnya dengan cara membuat status di jejaring sosialnya: _When the knife touch my cheeks, ouh. Why it's so hurt_. _(Ketika pisau menyentuh pipiku, ouh. Kenapa itu begitu sakit.)_

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol bilang untuk _tidak menyakiti diri_. Baekhyun senang kalau Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan nya. Tapi yang Baekhyun bingung, kenapa temannya Chanyeol juga ikut campur?

Temannya Chanyeol _(masih di akun roleplayer)_ bilang : _jangan mencoba menyakiti diri sendiri. Ini hanyalah dunia kedua selain dunia yang kita berpijak. Chanyeol sudah mempunyai pacar disini dan kau mungkin hanya sebagai pelampiasannya saja. Untung saja pacarnya Chanyeol tidak tahu. Kalau sampai ia tahu, kau bisa di datangi. Jadi lupakanlah dan berpisah lah dengannya. Aku hanya menyarankan._

Baekhyun berpikir, ternyata benar. Ia hanya.. tidak bisa berkata-kata. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia sangat sakit. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak bilang kalau ia sudah mempunyai pacar?

…selanjutnya berakhir tanpa alasan. _I'll changed._

_After._

_Real Name : Byun Baek Hyun_

_Nickname : Baekhyun_

_Born : May 06, 1997 Bucheon_

_Hobby : Singing, Reading books_

"Eomma, aku mendapat beasiswa di Hongkong."ucap datar Baekhyun kepada _eomma_-nya yang sekarang berada di depannya.

Baekhyun. Menurut teman-temannya ia _pendiam_ dan _pintar_. Diincar oleh para perempuan untuk di manfaatkan kepintarannya. Untunglah Baekhyun pintar, jadi ia tidak terjebak.

Baekhyun. Menurut **Dio**, sahabatnya sejak _SMP_: "Baekhyun-ku yang dulu, yang ceria, yang sering bermain, yang cerewet, yang jahil, yang sering membuat suasana tertawa, itu dulu. Tapi sekarang entahlah. Sejak ia berada di SMP kelas 2 sampai sekarang _(SMA kelulusan)_ dia berubah. Mungkin seperti pendiam. Tapi ia tetap Baekhyun-_ku_ yang pintar sampai sekarang. Mungkin karena ia terlalu diam jadi tidak memiliki banyak teman yang seru. Itu menurutku. Oh dan satu lagi, dulu ia tidak mempunyai kelopak hitam dan tidak tertidur di sekolah. Tapi sekarang aku melihatnya."

Baekhyun. Menurut **Luhan**, teman sebangkunya di _SMA_: "Kami selalu berbincang di kelas, sering pulang bersama dan kami menjadi teman baik. Karena aku dan Baekhyun rumahnya berdekatan, jadi kami sering bersama-sama. Ia tak mau terpisah dariku, tapi aku memakluminya. Dia pernah cerita kalau ia masih mencintai seseorang, dan dia menangis. Dan akhirnya aku juga ikut menangis. Tapi aku tak tau sebabnya kenapa ia seperti itu. Kami saling berbagi cerita, tapi aku yang banyak bercerita. Sifatnya biasa saja, ada benarnya juga kata _Dio_ tadi. Tapi kalau Baekhyun bersamaku, itu biasa saja. Dan kami mendapat beasiswa yang sama di _Hongkong_!"

Hari ini, Baekhyun dan Luhan akan berangkat bersama ke Hongkong. Beasiswa yang mereka terima. Ditemani oleh guru dan para orangtua serta teman teman mereka ketika di Incheon Airport. Beasiswa nya berlaku sampai Baekhyun dan Luhan lulus.

"Baekhyun hati-hati!"

"Luhan! Kabari aku jika sudah sampai!"

"Baekhyun-ah, aku akan merindukanmu!"

"Luhan! Jangan lupakan kami"

Itulah beberapa teriakan dari teman mereka. Luhan sibuk berbincang dengan teman-temannya, Baekhyun hanya membalas senyum dan mengobrol dengan eomma-nya.

"Eomma."ucap Baekhyun sedih.

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa Baekhyunnie, kau baik-baik ya bersama Luhannie."ucap eomma-nya sambil menahan tangis.

"_Uljima_ eomma, Baekhyun janji akan pulang lebih cepat, kuliahnya hanya sebentar eomma. Eomma jaga diri eomma baik-baik bersama appa"ucap Baekhyun sambil menangis lalu memeluk eommanya. "Appa, jaga diri appa baik-baik, juga eomma."

"Oke baekhyunnie. Saat kau kembali, appa janji semuanya akan baik-baik saja"ucap Appa meyakinkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat lalu memeluk appa-nya.

"Baekbom-_hyung_,"ucap Baekhyun menangis. Baekbom adalah kakak tua bagi Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. begitupun juga Baekbom. Baekbom memeluk Baekhyun.

"Jangan lupa jika pulang, bawakan aku hadiah kekeke"ucap Baekbom sambil tertawa, tapi menahan tangis. Baekhyun memukul pundak Baekbom.

"_Waktu pesawat menuju Hongkong akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Harap para penumpang yang luar kembali ke pesawat"_

Akhirnya, Baekhyun dan Luhan meninggalkan Korea. Baekhyun masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, kenangan itu. Hongkong. Chanyeol.

_Hari pertama kuliah, Baekhyun sendirian. Ia tinggal di rumah yang sudah di siapkan dari sekolahannya waktu di Korea._

Sekarang ia berada di bus menuju tempat kuliah, tentunya di Hongkong. Duduk dibangku bus, memakai headset dengan volume keras, menggunakan celana _jeans_, baju lengan panjang berwarna _young-brown_ dengan jaket tebal berwarna _putih_. Untuk hari ini, ia merasa cukup lebih baik. Ia merindukan Luhan yang selalu cerewet ketika ia memakai headset dengan suara yang keras, kali ini terasa sepi dan hampa. Tapi tanpa Baekhyun sadari, seseorang tengah terus menatapnya. Dengan tatapan tidak di mengerti.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang menatapnya terus-menerus, ia melihat orang itu. Baekhyun terkejut, orang itu juga terkejut. Lalu Baekhyun beranjak pergi walaupun belum sampai ke tempat kuliahnya. Sedangkan orang itu menatapnya dengan rindu dan merasa bersalah.

Setelah beberapa bulan Baekhyun kuliah, ia merasa lebih lebih baik dan tenang. Ia juga sudah mempunyai banyak teman yang bisa di ajak kerjasama, tapi Baekhyun masih yang dulu. Cuek, pendiam, dingin, pintar. Ia juga sudah bekerja di restaurant dekat kuliahannya. Setiap pulang kuliah, ia langsung bekerja dan pulang tengah malam. Baekhyun senang, ia bisa menghasilkan uang dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri. Walaupun tidak banyak, tapi bisa mencukupi hidupnya. Tapi ia masih berpikir keras, tentang kenangan itu. Di sela-sela waktu, ia melamun. Kenapa ia masih mengingat kenangan itu yang sudah lama itu. Tapi yang ia benci, kenapa ia masih mencintai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tengah berjalan lesu dan lelah. Tentu saja, ia begitu lelah hari ini. Saat di kuliah, ia praktik sampai jam akhir bersama teman-temannya. Di _restaurant,_ ia lembur dan akan mendapat gaji yang akan di naikan sedikit karena Baekhyun lembur. Ia sadar, ini sudah tengah malam. Mungkin sudah jam duabelas malam.

Baekhyun terus berjalan. Ia melihat kota ini begitu ramai tengah malam, terutama di taman. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon disana. Baekhyun melihat ke kanan, dilihat ada sepasang kekasih saling berpelukan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia teringat kenangan itu lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol"ucap Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia menangis.

Setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun duduk di bawah pohon itu, ia beranjak dari sana. Ia menghapus airmatanya yang baginya tidak pantas untuk ditangisi. Lalu ia berjalan lambat, ia masih lelah.

"Aku harus melupakannya."gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Orang itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih bingung kenapa Baekhyun bisa disini. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa ada yang mengikutinya, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. Chanyeol diam. Baekhyun terpaku.

"Chanyeol.."ucap Baekhyun pelan. Lalu dia berlari sambil menangis. Chanyeol segera mengejarnya lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberontak keras. Untung saja tempatnya sudah agak sepi.

"Lepaskan aku."ucap Baekhyun datar, tapi masih memberontak. Chanyeol menatapnya lekat, Baekhyun diam tak berani berontak, tak berani menatap. Baekhyun hanya menatap kebawah.

"Lihat aku"ucap Chanyeol dengan suara _bass_-nya. Terdengar dingin. Baekhyun diam.

"Lihat aku Baekhyun."ucap Chanyeol sedikit keras. Baekhyun menatapnya takut.

"Apakah kau Baekkie_-ku_?"ucap Chanyeol dengan serius. Baekhyun melototkan matanya sedikit, kaget.

"Jawab!"ucap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun pergi berlari sekencang-kencangnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku diam.

"Aku akan mendapatkan mu kembali Baekkie."ucap Chanyeol serius.

Sesampainya dirumah, Baekhyun langsung melempar tas dan sepatunya sembarangan. Lalu duduk di sudut ranjang. Baekhyun menangis lagi, dia Chanyeol. Benar-benar Chanyeol. Persis dengan yang dulu Chanyeol berikan foto dirinya. Dia Chanyeol. Sosok yang Baekhyun rindukan selama ini.

Baekhyun terus menangis. Ia menjambak rambutnya kesal.

"_Kenapa aku bertemu denganmu?"_

"_Kenapa dunia ini sempit?"_

"_Apa aku harus mati?"_

"_Ini sungguh membuatku gila Chanyeol! Aku lelah."_

Baekhyun tertidur.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Baekhyun mulai bisa menenangkan diri. Paginya, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mandi.

Setelah mandi beberapa menit yang lalu, sekarang Baekhyun sudah rapih. Ia mengambil tasnya, mengunci pintu lalu pergi kuliah.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun selalu memakai headset dengan volume keras. Ia merindukan Luhan, teman baiknya. _Kemana perginya Luhan? Ia kuliah dimana?_ Baekhyun tak tahu.

Baekhyun menikmati lagu yang ia putar di iphone-nya yang berwarna putih lewat headset. Baekhyun tidak sadar, kalau Chanyeol ada di belakangnya. Ketika Baekhyun ingin berjalan meninggalkan _halte_, yang hendak ingin naik bus, Chanyeol menariknya dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat.

Ini belum sampai. Chanyeol akan membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Sialnya, Chanyeol lupa membawa mobil. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lelah berlari, tapi Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan ketika Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya kasar dan erat.

"Sa-sakit Chanyeol!"ucap Baekhyun.

"Diam."ucap Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun diam. "Ikut aku."

"Kemana?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah ikut saja."

Mereka sampai ke rumah Chanyeol. Megah dan mewah, kata batin Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa?"ucap Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol diam lalu menarik Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Selanjutnya menguncinya. Para pembantu di rumah Chanyeol menatap mereka bingung. Untung saja orang tua dari Chanyeol sedang keluar negri. Pasalnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajak seseorang untuk memasuki kamarnya selain pembantunya sendiri.

"Keluarkan aku Chanyeol!"ucap Baekhyun datar sedikit dingin.

"Apakah kau Baekkie_-ku_?"ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk.

"Jawab Baekhyun!"bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kalau aku menjawab iya, kau mau apa? Hah?"ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Be-benarkah?"ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk takut.

"Panggil aku seperti kau memanggilku dulu"ucap Chanyeol berbinar. Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Cha-_channie_"ucap Baekhyun gugup. Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekkie"ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun diam, tak membalas.

"Aku membencimu Chanyeol."ucap Baekhyun ketus lalu mendorong Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa Baekkie?"ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun diam.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan aku. Kau tahu? Aku belum bangkit, jadi biarlah aku bangkit."ucap Baekhyun asal. Dia jujur, tapi Chanyeol tak mengerti. Apakah Baekhyun membahas yang dulu? Batin Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh. Temanmu bilang bahwa itu hanya dunia kedua. Dan aku merasa masih hidup di dunia itu. jadi biarkan aku bangkit. Biarkan aku melupakan yang dulu. Dan biark-"

_CUP_

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget. Chanyeol masih mencium bibir Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun menutup mata lalu menikmatinya. Baekhyun merasa ada air yang asin yang menyentuh bibirnya. Chanyeol menangis? Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku yang dulu Baekhyun. Aku-aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan mu. Dan yang kau bilang temanku, itu adalah pacarku sendiri. Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Maafkan aku."ucap Chanyeol sambil menangis dan menunduk. Baekhyun juga ikutan menangis. Chanyeol terduduk dilantai, Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Sangat."ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun lekat. Baekhyun kaget, senang.

"Ta-tapi aku _lelaki_ Chanyeol."ucap Baekhyun menunduk. Chanyeol mengecuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak memandangmu itu _lelaki_ atau apapun itu, yang aku tau kau adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang aku harapkan selama ini, Baekhyun yang kucintai selama ini, Baekhyun yang kupanggil sayang Baekkie, Baekkie yang manja kepadaku, Baekkie yang mencintaiku, Baekkie yang rela menungguku ketika aku tidak memberi kabar walaupun Baekkie membenci menunggu, Baekkie yang kucium untuk pertama kalinya, Baekkie yang ada di hatiku saat ini dan selamanya, Baekkie yang aku tunggu, Baekkie yang akan menjadi _milikku_."ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar, Baekhyun sudah menangis kencang. Chanyeol mengecup mata Baekhyun lalu menghapus airmata Baekhyun.

"Channie"ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih setia menatapnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."ucap Baekhyun lalu mencium bibir _kissable_ milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalasnya.

"Aku juga."ucap Chanyeol yang masih setia mencium bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka, Baekhyun menatapnya heran.

"_Would you marry me Baekkie_?"ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersipu, menangis lagi.

"Huuaaa"tangis Baekhyun meledak. Chanyeol kaget.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ya?"ucap Chanyeol takut-takut. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"_No no!_ Bukan seperti itu, aku terlalu kaget Channie"ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi?"ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"_Yeaah_!"teriak Chanyeol. "Kita akan bersama-sama selamanya Baekkie sayang"ucap Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Tentu!"ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Setelah Baekkie sudah lulus kuliah, kita _menikah_ ya?"ucap Chanyeol berbinar. Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius Baekkie!"ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi kan Channie-"

"Aku tahu Baekkie. Kita akan bicarakan baik-baik kepada orangtua Baekkie dan orangtuaku juga."ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi kalau menentang?"

"Aku yakin mereka tidak."ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Tapi aku takut Channie."

"Ada aku disini Baekkie _chaagi_"ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekkie _chaagi_~"ucap Chanyeol manja sambil memainkan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun risih.

"Ya ya! Ada apa Channie?"ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Kan orangtua Baekkie dan orangtua ku sudah meresmikan kita, kakak Baekkie dan kakakku juga setuju kalau kita bersama. Sekarangkan kita sudah menikah kemarin, teman-teman Baekkie juga sudah melihat kita menikah, jadi banyak saksinya kan? Terus Luhan juga hadir ke pernikahan kita. Kita juga sudah ada dirumah kita sendiri, hanya berdua hehe. Jadi.. kan tidak ada pengganggu ya, jadi.. kan Baekki _chagi_ sudah resmi jadi _milikku_ kan, jadi-"

"Intinya saja Channie _chagi_"ucap Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol mengangguk.

_Beberapa menit kemudian.._

Mereka masih setia menatap satu sama lain. Baekhyun menatap bingung, Chanyeol gugup. Ia tak sanggup berkata-kata, takut Baekhyun tidak mau.

"Ya! Kapan kau mau bicara _Park Chanyeol_?"ucap Baekhyun jengkel. Chanyeol hanya nyengir. Lalu Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu memejamkan mata.

"Maukah kau menjadi _milikku_? _Berbulan madu_ bersamaku?"ucap Chanyeol yang masih setia memejamkan mata, takut Baekhyun marah dan tidak mau. Baekhyun kaget bukan main. Pipi Baekhyun merah.

Chanyeol bergerak tidak nyaman. Tentu saja, Chanyeol sedari tadi memejamkan mata, tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraba-raba Baekhyun didepannya, membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun masih ada di depannya. Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol mengintip menggunakan satu mata untuk melihat Baekhyun. Mereka bertatapan.

"Maukah kau.. menjadi _milikku_ Byun Baekhyun?"ucap Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku serius. Aku ingin kau menjadi _milikku _seutuhnya. Ya, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak-"

"Aku mau!"ucap Baekhyun.

_Real Name : Park Chan Yeol_

_Nickname : Chanyeol_

_Born : November, 27 1992 Hongkong City_

_Hobby : Listening music, Singing._

_Happy Wedding, Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol_

_Place : Bucheon, South Korea_

"_Don't use your heart in second world before you regret, or you'll sick"_

_.End._


End file.
